The use of waistband constructions in garments is well known. Numerous waistband constructions have been described in U.S. patents. Among these patents are the following: 1,928,838; 2,912,699; 3,064,269; 3,178,727; 3,414,907; 3,422,461; 3,559,213; 3,571,814; 3,869,728; 3,987 496; and 4,583,249 (assigned to the assignee of the present application).
The requirements for suitable waistband constructions are well established: (1) stiffness in the direction of the waistband width to eliminate or minimize "roll-over"; and (2) at least some stretchability in the longitudinal direction to accommodate variations in the girth of the wearer. Achievement of both of these criteria often requires a rather complex assembly of waistband parts, typically employing a discrete stiffening strip to prevent roll-over.
Generally, a soft barrier fabric is used as a cushion to separate the relatively hard and abrasive stiffening strip from the body of the wearer.